


Fortress

by DemonGoddessLilith



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGoddessLilith/pseuds/DemonGoddessLilith
Summary: The fortress is under attack! Yuuta and Rikka have sworn an oath to defend the fortress against wicked forces, and when their enemies conjure up the very powers of nature itself to assault them, it becomes clear that only an ancient ritual will be enough to keep them protected!
Relationships: Takanashi Rikka/Togashi Yuuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow there's no good Yuuta/Rikka efics out there, and as far as I'm concerned, that's a CRIME.
> 
> But don't worry. I'm here to fix that problem.

"Yuuta!" Rikka exclaimed, standing in the doorway of his bedroom in her silk pajamas, as she slammed the door open. "We've been attacked!"

Groaning, Yuuta blinked a few times from his pillow, as he tried to look up at Rikka. The only light was coming from Rikka's cellphone in her hand, which she was using as a flashlight, and in her flailing hands, it was strobing in and out of Yuuta's vision, threatening to blind him.

"Rikka... Rikka!" Yuuta said, trying to shield his eyes. "I can't see! What's going on!"

She quickly angled her phone upwards so that the light wasn't shining on him anymore. "We've been attacked! Our defenses have been breached, and the fortress has fallen!"

Yuuta sighed. "Rikka, I thought we agreed that we'd try to do less of the Chuunibyou thing. It's okay once in a while, but I'm really trying to sleep, and—"

He was not given a chance to finish his thought as Rikka leapt up to him, grabbed his arm, and began literally dragging him out of bed. "There's no time to waste, Yuuta! We have to mount a counter-assault as soon as possible!"

"Okay, okay, let me just..." He reached for the lamp on his desk alongside his bed, and twisted the switch to turn his light on. Then, when the switch clicked and the light did not turn on, he twisted the switch again in confusion. Then a third time, each time with no light. "Why isn't...?"

"That's what I'm saying, Yuuta!" Rikka said, bouncing in place, "we've been attacked! The critical life support functions of the fortress are dead, we need to get them restarted!"

He stared, concerned, at Rikka for a moment before turning to his desk clock and realizing that it was off. 

He then looked out his window at the pitch black winter storm that had gathered, at the cold rain which was just barely warm enough to not be frozen, and was fully obscuring anything more than half a meter away from his window. "... Did the storm take out the power?"

"It's part of the Administration Bureau's secret contingency plan, Yuuta!" Rikka exclaimed. They're upset that you took me to see the Unseen Horizon, and this is their payback!"

Yuuta felt a tightness in his chest as she said that, and looked up at her with a concerned expression on his face.

She stopped bouncing in place as she realized what exactly she had said.

The two of them looked at each other for a pregnant pause, before Rikka continued, saying "we need to fix this!"

Yuuta blinked a few times then sat up, stumbling for a moment in his daze.

"Oh no!" Rikka yelled, standing back with a fighting stance. "Have they already poisoned you?!"

Yuuta held out his hand and shook his head. "No, no, it's just... couldn't we wait with this until morning?"

Rikka opened her mouth to protest this claim, but no words came out. Instead, after spending a moment trying to talk, she closed her mouth, glanced in the direction of her room, and then shook her head. "Yuuta, this needs to be solved now. I..." She folded her arms awkwardly. "One of the life support systems they knocked out was the fortress'es heat radiation technology. We have to at least get that back online, or we'll surely freeze!"

"Oh come on, it's not...!"

Yuuta pulled back the comforter on his bed, and gasped quietly at just how cold the room was.

And then, paying closer attention, he saw how Rikka was shivering.

He grimaced, and then held out his hand for Rikka. 

Grinning with confidence and determination, Rikka snatched up his hand and directed him out into the hallway. "Where to??"

Yuuta pointed towards the front door. "I'm guessing the storm tripped one of the fuses. All we have to do is figure out which one corresponds to the heat and reset it. 

"Lead on, Dark Flame Master!" Rikka announced.

Yuuta took a few steps down the hallway, but winced as the air got even colder. His room was at least somewhat warmer for having had him occupying it most of the night, but out near the kitchen, approaching the front door, it might as well be exposed directly to the outside air for how poor the insulation was.

Noticing his recoil, Rikka gripped his hand tighter. "Whoa, I think they've put out some kind of force field keeping us from reaching the controls!"

"Rikka, I told you—"

In that moment, Yuuta took a moment to look directly at his girlfriend, and he realized with a start that even with her unkempt hair—no! Perhaps even because of it!—Rikka was especially alluring tonight. And in that moment, the instinct he had to be condescending was instead replaced by a desire to impress her. And something that was going to impress her was, well...

He placed his free hand up against his face,

and he began to chuckle in a low rumble. "Such fools!" He exclaimed. "Do they really think such a mere cantrip could stop the Dark Flame Master from reaching his destination??"

"Ooooooh!" Rikka said, her face lighting up.

"When I'm done with them, they will know true hell. They will learn better than to deploy the powers of Frost against a native wielder of the Dark Flames!"

He then dramatically held his hand out in front of himself, and Rikka did the same. Then, she reached for her eyepatch. "Reality be—"

"No!" Yuuta said, grabbing her hand with his only free hand. "That's what they're expecting! They're dishonorable dogs, unworthy of being graced by the Wicked Eye!" He turned to Rikka and gave her an intense glare. "Save it for a foe that truly deserves it!"

Rikka's eyes widened again and she nodded vigorously.

Slowly, making a motion like he was pushing against a heavy object, Yuuta crossed the area in front of the front door to reach the closet, and opened the closet and a secret compartment within, revealing the switches for the power mains within.

"Rikka!" He bellowed. "I need a scan of the controls!"

She held up her cellphone to shine directly onto the panel.

"Alright, let us see which sector they took out first." Yuuta grinned mischievously as he began to analyze the panel, looking for the switch that was turned off.

... Except there weren't any.

Confused, Yuuta reached for the wall switch, and was able to confirm that he was unable to turn on the hall lights either.

"Servant of the Wicked Eye!" Yuuta called out, looking at Rikka. "Their tactics are far more severe than I could have anticipated! It would appear they've destroyed the very power source of the fortress!"

Rikka balled up her hands into fists. "What can we do, Dark Flame Master?"

"It's a game of endurance, my loyal partner!" Yuuta smirked, placing his hand against his face again. "They think we are weak; that this trifling attack will force our surrender. But you and I are far stronger than they could have possibly anticipated! We can—no! We _will_ endure, and when they see that our resolve cannot be broken, they will have no choice but to retreat!"

Rikka began clapping excitedly. "What would you have me do??"

Yuuta pointed dramatically back at his sister's old bedroom, where Rikka had been staying. "Shore up defenses, make sure there are no breaches. I will see to the state of our rations, and ensure that our supply will hold us for the entire evening."

"Right away!" Rikka turned on her heels and bounded off back towards the bedroom.

Yuuta watched her leave, and he placed his hand against his chest, where his heart was.

 _God I love that girl_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Yuuta sighed as he closed the refrigerator door. He'd fully emptied the ice out of the freezer into the sink and stuffed a towel into it, so at least there was no risk of leaking water onto the floor.

The bigger issue was that if the power stayed off for too long, there was definitely a risk that the food in the refrigerator would spoil. Rikka always helped him with groceries, but her upper body strength was barely greater than his own, and his was not much to talk about. Making grocery trips to replace spoiled items was going to be arduous.

"Yuuta!" Rikka announced, trotting into the room. "The fortress is quite secure."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "Alright. Return to your station, and alert me if the situation changes." He saluted her and strode to walk past her.

"Yuuta."

As he passed her, her hand snagged the elbow of his pajama tops. And with it, he felt his heart snagged as well. "Rikka?"

She looked at him for a moment, before a flustered look appeared and she averted her gaze. "It's too cold."

Yuuta blinked. "What?"

"At my station. It's too cold. And...!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "We're in the middle of a siege! Surely, it would be most prudent to garrison together, so that we'll be more prepared in the event of a surprise attack!"

Biting his lip, Yuuta replied, "Rikka... You know the rules. We're not allowed to sleep in the same bed."

"Even during a siege that could threaten our very lives?!" Rikka exclaimed.

"Rikka..." Yuuta replied, narrowing his eyes.

"And..." Rikka averted her gaze. "There's no one here, and it's just for tonight. It's just to keep warm."

Yuuta gulped, as Rikka approached him, sliding her hand down to grab his hand, her other hand reaching for his shoulder.

"The dark flame master can undoubtedly keep himself warm as easy as breathing, but my magics are different to yours, if the siege continues for too long, I very well could simply freeze."

"That's not going to happen," Yuuta said dismissively.

Rikka looked up at Yuuta with a large, doe-eyed expression.

 _Aw, crap._ He blushed, and tried to look away from her. "I mean..." 

She continued to stare pensively at him while his own defenses crumbled in the face of her attack.

"I guess if it's just for one night..."

"We have to," Rikka said, a resolute expression forming on her face.

Finally relenting, Yuuta pointed towards his bedroom, and said, "alright, go grab your pillow, and—"

"I've taken care of it already!" Rikka said, grinning. "I knew you would understand the value of a cooperative garrison!" She dashed off towards his bedroom.

He walked tepidly towards the bedroom.

 _Of course_ he wanted to share a bed with her.

But they'd both promised his mom and Touka that they wouldn't do anything compromising during their cohabitation, and a boy and girl sleeping in the same bed together was the ultimate compromising act.

In his bedroom, Rikka was pulling back the covers of his bed. Her pillows had been stacked on the side adjacent to the wall, and she climbed in, slipping her feet into the covers, before patting the open space next to her.

He gulped, and got in bed next to her, lying flat on his back as he pulled the covers up around them.

"This is just to keep warm," he said, looking sternly at Rikka. "Nothing else, alright?"

"Of course!" Rikka said, completely blowing past his justification as she latched her arms around his chest, snuggling in close to him.

"R-Rikka?!" Yuuta stammered, as she pressed her body against his hip.

"The far side of the garrison is colder, and anyways, we have to actually huddle to conserve body heat, simply sleeping apart would be useless!"

"But..." his objections fell silent as he became preoccupied with other thoughts.

Like the softness of Rikka's breasts against his shoulder.

Sure, she was pretty flat compared to other girls her age, but that didn't mean Yuuta didn't notice them from time to time; and now was definitely one of those times. Her pajamas were thin, and on more than one occasion he'd seen her with her nipples protruding ever so slightly; but he'd tried not to think about it. The rules about allowing her to move in with him were pretty strict, and even contemplating the possibility that she was as excited by him as he was by her was too far of a bridge to cross.

But then he turned his head to look at her, and she was staring up at his face, a half-dreaming, half-expectant face looking back at him. And with his willpower quickly fading, he did the only thing he could to keep things from getting out of hand. "Alright. But flip yourself over," he said.

Rikka did, and once she had, Yuuta slid his arm over her torso, nuzzled his head up against the back of her neck, and cuddled her back. "There," he said quietly, "this is the warmth that I, the Dark Flame Master can give you!" He said.

She giggled softly, and clasped her hand over his.

And then backed her butt up against his groin.

Yuuta had to quickly flex his abdomen a bit so that his dick—which had started to get excited from the closeness—wasn't making contact with any part of her. But this was increasingly a poor strategy, as she responded to each movement he made by further backing up, until he was starting to scoot across the bed.

In response, she hooked one of her legs around his, to try to keep him from backing away from her.

"Rikka..." He groaned in frustration.

"It's still too cold," she whined, as the two of them began to subtly wrestle each other: Rikka trying to pull Yuuta as close to her as possible, and Yuuta trying as hard as he could to, at the very least, keep his crotch from coming into contact with her.

"I underst-hand, Rikka, but... I think maybe we shouldn't cuddle that close."

"But I'm not going to get warm!" She protested.

Her movements seemed to relax for a moment, which caused Yuuta to drop his guard.

Then, a moment later, she made a more substantial lunge, and in a swift motion, his dick was firmly pressed against the crack of her butt, causing her to freeze up and get quiet.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Then, slowly, Rikka asked quietly, "Yuuta... Is... Is that...?"

A moment of silence passed between them.

Then Rikka carefully moved away from him, whispering "I'm sorry."

Yuuta tried to suppress the embarrassment he was feeling. "It... It's alright."

"I was just playing around. It's really not that cold anymore, I'll p-probably..." she said, unable to stop herself from shivering.

Yuuta forced a laugh. "It's really okay! I mean, accidents happen, and you _are_ my girlfriend, so it's not like... Uhm..."

Rikka quickly turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Well..." Yuuta stumbled over his words. "We can't... you know... do _that_ , because that was the promise we made to my mom and to your sister, that us living together wouldn't involve us doing _that_ , but that doesn't mean it's wrong if, you know, we... wanted to, right? Like, it's normal for us to _want_ to... you know?"

Rikka's expression changed to that of a far-away look.

"Maybe what I'm saying doesn't make much sense."

"No, you're right," Rikka said, the far-away look still dominating her face. "We did promise them we wouldn't... wouldn't..." She suddenly emitted a high-pitched whistling sound, like she was a boiling teapot.

Yuuta chuckled. "What was THAT?!"

Rikka shook her head, hiding her face.

Shivering as the cold returned, Yuuta sighed. "Maybe this is why they set that rule. Not because they were worried about us... But because they were worried about a conversation this awkward occurring." He rolled onto his side, away from her. "Well, the storm can't last too long. So let's just get some sleep, and then—"

"Dark Flame Master." Rikka suddenly said in her deep, Chuunibyou voice.

Yuuta blinked. "Wha... What?"

He turned to look back at her, and saw she was sitting up on her knees, still hiding under the blanket with only her head poking out. "I've discovered a terrible problem, Dark Flame Master. I'm afraid I'm not long for this world," she continued, in a dramatic tone.

Yuuta propped himself up. "What... do you mean?"

"I..." Rikka placed a hand on her chest as she looked off into a corner of his room. "I have used up nearly all of my mana reserves simply keeping us protected from the storm outside. You'd be frozen right now if I weren't doing this!"

"Oh..." Yuuta chuckled. "Thank you, so much, Servant of the Tyrant's Eye, that means—"

"But it's too much!" Rikka belted out. "The storm is overwhelming my power. I still have energy enough to speak to you, but it won't be long before the storm fully drains all of my reserves, and then... BOOM!" She said, punctuating her point by throwing out her arms, "I'll vanish!"

Yuuta blinked. "That... Seems bad."

"Oh Dark Flame Master," Rikka said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried, but this is what I have chosen. We have a powerful pact between us. It's not only my duty, but my honor and privilege to lay down my life to protect yours."

"Okay, hang on Rik—er, Servant of the Tyrant's Eye." Yuuta shook his head. "You're not going to die."

"I certainly am!" Rikka said, fixing her eyes upon him. "I have been reduced to only a small reserve of mana, and it will not survive the night!"

"Well..." Yuuta folded his arms. "Surely there's a way to restore your mana then?"

"How would we do that??" Rikka asked, her voice refusing to let up.

"What if... I'll just give you some of my mana!" Yuuta said, "that would do it, right?"

Rikka's eyes widened. "Dark Flame Master! Why would you risk your life just to save me?!"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "The pact between us doesn't go only one direction! If you're risking your life just to save mine, then I am bound by honor to return the same favor to you! My Dark Flames can only chill, not warm; but if you can use my mana to keep us protected through the whole night, then surely the only logical solution is to share my mana so that we might both survive!"

Rikka lowered the tempo of her voice. "Yes. It's all so clear now."

"Exactly!" Yuuta sat up and pointed his open palm at Rikka. "I, the Dark Flame Master, imbue upon you my mana! Now, take—"

"No!" Rikka clasped her hands around Yuuta's hand. "Are you mad?! Such a method of mana transfer would surely waste it all!"

"What." Yuuta said, confused.

"There's only one way to ensure that your mana transfers to me with no waste, Dark Flame Master," Rikka said, her voice starting to lilt again, "and that's to reach directly into my core and transfer the mana with direct contact."

Yuuta bit his lip. "Uh, Rikka? What you're saying kind of sounds like—"

"Dark Flame Master," Rikka said, her voice quiet, as she continued to hold onto Yuuta's hand. "I will show you the proper technique. But you have to follow it exactly."

Shivering from the cold, Yuuta grimaced. "Oh.... Okay."

Rikka nodded slowly. Then, she laid down on the bed again, facing away from Yuuta as she scooted up next to him again, still holding onto his hand. Then, she flipped herself onto her back, and placed his hand on her stomach. "Just like this," she said, as she began to move his hand lower, towards her abdomen.

"Rikka, this is..."

"You said you were going to transfer your mana to me!"

"Eh...?" Yuuta blinked. "Yes, but this is..."

"A sacred Mana Transfer Ritual!" Rikka shouted, staring wide-eyed at Yuuta. "A necessary and vital ritual that you need to be able to perform on me!"

She continued to slide his hand further lower, until it was resting on the top of her pajama bottoms.

He started to resist. "We can't..."

"The priestess..." Rikka continued, her voice low and slow, "set a rule that we could not engage in any kind of carnal or illicit behavior, but this is quite the opposite! It's a sacred and noble ritual. She did not set any rules about sacred rituals, correct?!"

Yuuta looked directly at Rikka, and saw that despite the determined look on her face, there was also a blush bright enough that even in the very limited light was visible to him.

"You're... right..." Yuuta conceded, "there are no rules for sacred rituals."

"So there's nothing wrong with this!" Rikka declared, blushing furiously.

"Yes. We're just transferring mana."

They both laid there, Yuuta's hand resting atop Rikka's pajamas. Very casually, he circled his fingers around her pelvis, pressing very gently into the fabric. "And this is going to help you sustain the spell that's keeping us from freezing to death," he said, continuing the charade.

"Yes," Rikka responded resolutely, scooting herself closer to Yuuta, until she was once again hutched up adjacent to him.

Yuuta continued to tease her with his gentle touches, while she ever so slightly hummed, fluttering her eyes.

"You have to start the mana transfer..." she said quietly, in a breathy tone. "My mana will only hold out for so long."

"I'm just thinking," Yuuta said quietly, leaning in closer to her as well. "For this to be properly effective, we probably need to create a closed circuit."

"What... do you mean?" Rikka asked, her eyes opening slightly to look at him.

"Like this..." He said, leaning over and kissing her on the lips, as he began to dig his hand into her pajamas, until he was between her pajamas and her underwear.

As he pulled back, Rikka smiled serenely. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Yuuta nodded, and then kissed her again, this time holding the kiss for longer as he began to trace his finger up and down the ridge of her pussy, pressing through the fabric of her underwear.

Several things happened very quickly. Rikka issued a very sharp moan into his mouth, her hand reaching up to grab his back, pulling him closer, as Yuuta simultaneously became aware of just how wet Rikka had gotten, and how warm her body was. In the frigid air surrounding him, the points of connection between them were like a furnace, and as he continued to finger her, he pressed himself as close as he could to her.

Abruptly, her tongue snuck its way into his mouth, and Yuuta couldn't help but moan back, as the two of them began to breathe quickly through their noses, trying to sustain their oxygen as their "ritual" began to get more intense. Yuuta quickly lifted his hand up to snake his hand underneath her underwear, touching her bare mons directly.

"Yes..." Rikka moaned into his mouth. "Begin... the transfer..."

He pressed his middle and ring fingers together, and felt until he could find the hood of her clitoris, and once he had, he pressed down, digging into her.

Rikka broke the kiss, yelping in shock. "Uuuuoh!" breathing heavily, her eyes swiveled around, trying to figure out what to look at. "Yuu—Dark Flame Master! I think the transfer has begun!"

He began to lightly kiss her cheek as he fingered her clit, focusing on moving his fingers in slow, small circles.

Rikka bucked her hips in a jerking motion, and she scooted a bit higher up the bed, bringing her head very close to the backrest of the bed. Wanting to make sure she didn't hurt herself, Yuuta extended his free hand to cradle the top of her head, making sure that if she jerked her head back, she wouldn't hit it. She smiled dreamily at him for a brief moment, before a tempo change on the fingers assaulting her clit caused her to yelp in pleasure again.

With each stroke of his fingers came a rush of pleasure in Rikka's pussy, surging and spreading outwards though her whole body. Even if the rhetoric about "transferring mana" were only a shallow, facile justification for their lovemaking, it really did feel like Yuuta was pouring energy into her body, leaving the tips of his fingers and directly entering her clit. Her legs and arms were flexing and unflexing in response, straddling the line between letting herself be completely consumed by the pleasure, and retaining some degree of sapience. It wasn't easy: Yuuta's ministrations were reducing her to a puddle of giggling and moaning.

When Yuuta pulled his head back to get some air, Rikka, with her eyes closed, spoke quietly, “I see you are a master of the technique of transferring mana, Dark Flame Master. It is fortunate that I had the sense to form my pact with you. It would be truly terrifying if your abilities were to be co-opted by our enemies.”

Yuuta chuckled dramatically. “You give me too much credit, Servant of the Tyrant’s Eye! It was only through our pact that I was motivated to master this technique! Indeed, there is no rival of ours, no latent enemy, who could have hoped to capture this power! And yet you flatter me,” he said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her. “So as such, perhaps I should show my gratitude.”

Rikka gasped as, punctuating his point, Yuuta increased the pressure with which his fingertips were pressed against her clit, and increased the tempo at which his fingertips rubbed. Occasionally, he’d stop and reverse direction; sometimes he widened his fingers slightly and slid the nub between them, asynchronously rubbing with his fingers to fully stimulate her.

Losing control of herself, Rikka began to moan and squeal uncontrollably, as the feeling of an intense, pleasurable, sexual pressure formed deep within her pussy, and rose in intensity as Yuuta continued his ministrations.

“I think… the transfer… is nearly complete…!” Rikka panted, one hand gripping Yuuta’s forearm as tightly as she could, the other trying desperately to find something to cling to, eventually settling on her very modest breast, clutching through her pajamas.

Then, Rikka crossed her legs as the coil snapped, and her clit throbbed and pulsed as a wave of euphoria washed over her, forcing a high-pitched scream out of her lungs. Her orgasm rocked her whole body, and she couldn’t help but fling her hips upwards, into Yuuta’s powerful fingers, intensifying the paroxysm wracking her body, until all the pressure that had built up fully released, whereupon she fell back to the bed, sweating and panting, each pant masking a soft satisfied moan.

She looked up at Yuuta, at the boy she so fully loved and trusted, and clumsily reached up a hand to stroke his cheek, which caused him to close his eyes, as the two of them simply enjoyed a moment without words.

* * *

In the afterglow, Yuuta gently stimulated the area outside of her vulva, eventually causing Rikka to giggle from the pleasant sensation.

“Do you feel like you’re recharged enough to last through the night?” Yuuta asked, placing his free hand on Rikka’s shoulder.

She looked up at him with longing eyes. In that moment, a devious thought occurred to her: _what if it’s not?_

“I can feel that you have filled me with a large amount of mana, Dark Flame Master,” Rikka said, covering one of her eyes with her hand. “But I sense that you are holding out on me. Which I respect, this could be a multiple day operation for us, you are simply being cautious.” She narrowed her eyes. “But our enemies are formidable, and at my current reserves, keeping myself alive might be a matter of a mere coin toss. It would be far safer to fully recharge my mana reserves.”

Yuuta raised his eyebrow. “How… might we do that?”

Rikka winked at him. “Your technique is flawless; of that there can be no doubt. But there remains too much impedance between us. You’ve managed to only barely graze my reservoir, but with a more direct contact using the source of your mana, it would be possible to initiate a mana transfer that not only operates far faster, but also with efficiency so dramatically improved that it would violate the laws of space and time themselves and actually create energy!”

“I see. In that case, it only makes sense to deploy that technique,” Yuuta responded, dipping his finger back into the crevice of her pussy.

“Hmm!” Rikka grunted. “We must remove the barriers that keep us apart. Totally and completely.” She grabbed his hand with her own and lifted it away from her nethers. “I will begin this process, you do the same.”

“So… does that mean…?”

Rikka didn’t say anything else as she pulled her pajama tops off, immediately exposing her small breasts to the open air. Shivering from the blast of cold, she quickly kicked her her pajamas and underwear, so that she was fully naked under the bed covers.

Then, she parted her legs and looked up at Yuuta’s nervous and anxious face. “Okay, now you.”

As Yuuta pulled his pajamas off, Rikka felt a twinge of anticipation cause the lips of her labia to clench, only for a moment. Her nights in the last few weeks had been full of dreams of finally consummating her relationship with Yuuta, of finally getting to feel his cock inside of her. And now, with the both of them naked, he would climb atop her, penetrate her, and fuck her until neither of them could think, much less speak.

She casually fingered herself, biting her lip as Yuuta finished struggling out of his underwear, and slid up next to her, his cock pressed against her thigh.

“Okay, Yuu—Dark Flame Master,” Rikka said seductively, “this will do,” she said in a satisfied tone of voice. “Please begin post-haste!” She asked.

“So I need to touch your core directly,” Yuuta said, lost in thought.

“Yes, that is the process.” Rikka reached down between her legs and used her two fingers to prop open her vagina. “This will be even easier, you need only allow instinct to drive your actions...” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her neck. “I know what you mean.”

He adjusted his position, and Rikka closed her eyes, in anticipation of the moment when he would climb atop her and mount her.

As a consequence, she was somewhat more unprepared when, instead, he reached down with his hand, stroked her clit again for a moment, and then dipped his middle and ring fingers simultaneously into her vagina.

She gasped in shock. “Uuuuuuuah!”

“You’ll have so much mana,” Yuuta said quietly, in between softly biting her collar, “You’ll have no idea how to use it.”

“Wait, but…!”

And then, he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing against the upper portion of her vagina, and Rikka clamped both her pussy, and her legs, down around his intruding hand.

“Uuuuuhn!” She emitted, unable to control her voice at all.

“How’s that?” Yuuta asked, continuing to nuzzle her with his head, as he kept his fingers still inside of her.

Rikka gasped and gasped. The brief stimulation Yuuta had applied was hardly enough to bring her to another orgasm—but she took a moment to look down at herself, at the point where he was inserted into her, with his middle and ring fingers plunged directly inside of her, his index and pinky fingers braced against her buttcheeks, and his thumb carefully positioned astride her clit. Then, she looked at Yuuta.

“… Keep going,” she gasped.

Yuuta leaned down and began to kiss her, both of them wrestling their tongues against each other, and simultaneously, he began to properly finger-fuck her, flexing his fingers inside of her in a strong, pulsing rhythm, digging into the upper walls of her vagina. With his other hand, he cupped Rikka’s breasts; first one, then the other, alternating between them while gently pinching her nipples with his fingers.

Rikka screamed into Yuuta’s mouth in abject pleasure, bucking wildly against his ministrations. Her clitoral climax from earlier had heightened her sensitivity, and she found herself unprepared for just how intense this would be. Each flex of his fingers caused her whole pussy, from the tip of her clit to the depths of her vagina to seize up, and barely a couple minutes later, she was cumming, howling into his mouth an incomprehensible scream of lust and love.

For Yuuta’s part, though he certainly could feel, by way of her pussy clamping down on his fingers, the moments when Rikka was at the height of her climax, he didn’t comprehend just how far he’d taken her, and made no effort to slow down; on the contrary, in the moments when Rikka was in rapturous climax, he made sure to flex his fingers just a little bit stronger, and just a little bit faster; and at her chest, he gripped her whole breast, enough for her to feel pressure on it, but not so rough as to cause pain.

It was only when he pulled back for air, and Rikka’s screams burst out, that he fell back in shock, pulling both his hands away from her, as she wailed.

“Oh my god, Rikka, are you okay?”

Rikka took a deep breath, and snatched up his hand and pulled it back to her pussy. “I didn’t tell you to stop!”

“But… you...” Yuuta replied, startled.

“You have more mana to transfer!” Rikka thrust her hips towards him to punctuate her statement.

He nodded, and then dove right back in, finger-fucking her, breast-massaging her, and kissing her neck at the same time.

This time, her mouth unconstrained, Rikka simply screamed out loud. Her orgasms were hitting her faster and faster now, and in those moments her mind became little more than a volley of fireworks. Out side those moments, when she was lucid, she tried to push her chest in Yuuta’s face, moaning “I love you, Yuuta, I love you Yuuta,” over and over.

Yuuta took this as an invitation, and just as she was about to reach another climax, he dipped his head down and began to suck on one of her nipples, causing Rikka’s frantic screaming to temporarily quiet, as the pleasure got so intense that her lungs ran out of air.

Then, when Rikka got close to hitting double-digit orgasm count, Yuuta’s assault on her pussy abated, and she simply began to pant, rolling her head into Yuuta’s chest and whispering “I love you, I love you”, over and over.

And once she finished cooling down, he pulled his fingers out of her and smeared her collected juices around her vulva.

“Is that enough mana?” He asked, now using both his arms to cradle her.

Rikka stared vacantly at his chest. “What?”

A moment later, her senses fully returned to her, and she stiffened.

Yuuta giggled, nuzzling his cheek against her forehead. “Yeah, I figured as much. Alright, so how about—“

He found himself unable to finish his sentence, as very quickly, Rikka wriggled out of his grasp, flipped over, and pinned herself on top of him, slamming her whole body against his; her face only a mere centimeter from his; her breasts docked with his chest; her pussy smushed against the shaft of his cock.

Yuuta gasped in shock, and Rikka felt his cock twitch from the sensation.

“R-Rikka?”

“Dark Flame Master!” She declared, a determined fire in her eyes. “You went too far!”

Yuuta had a panicked expression go across his face. “W-What?”

“The mana you gave me! It far exceeded my total capacity! Right now, I can feel it surging through my whole body,” she said, sliding up and down his body to punctuate her point, “and if it continues like this, I could burn away!”

“That… doesn’t seem good,” Yuuta replied, confused and aroused.

“Fear not!” She said, grinning manically. “I need only perform a spell powerful enough to burn off the excess mana, and your little mistake will have been taken care of. I will only need your assistance to perform the...” Her eyes twinkled. “… Somatic components.”

And as she finished saying that, she reached down between them and gripped his cock. The head was slippery, and her voice hitched as she lined it up with her pussy.

Yuuta’s eyes widened, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Ah, Rikka, wait! We’ve never done that before!”

Rikka narrowed her eyes and sat back, puffing her chest out into the air. “Who’s Rikka? I am the Servant of the Tyrant’s Eye!” She bellowed, raising her hips up to prepare for insertion.

“Err, Servant of the Tyrant’s Eye!” Yuuta panicked, “this spell is beyond what I’m, uh, prepared to perform!”

Rikka stroked her finger down the length of his shaft. “You are more than adequately prepared, Dark Flame Master, of this I am certain!”

“I mean, emotionally!”

Her heart hitching, Rikka stopped, and her facade dropped as she looked at Yuuta with concerned eyes. The cold air was brisk against her exposed chest, but she didn’t pay it any mind at this moment.

“It’s just,” Yuuta said, his voice less frantic, “the… The spell that you are proposing, it is extremely dangerous. It could have, um, dire long term consequences, and even though the prospect of performing it with you brings me an immense amount of… anticipation, I fear that we are ill-equipped to perform it. At the very least, a guard should be used to… prevent any contamination of our mana.”

Rikka rubbed her very well-lubricated pussy along his cock, causing Yuuta to groan from his own pleasure. “What sort of dire long term consequences could arise from contaminating our mana together?”

“Well...” Yuuta averted his gaze for a moment. “It could create… dangerous new lifeforms that we have no capacity to handle.”

Rikka smirked. “Oh, that’s no concern.” She proudly raised a hand to her chest, and continued, “the priestess has me taking a regular potion to regulate flares in my mana, without which I would suffer profound distress. That potion will also prevent contamination of our mana from facilitating the creation of any kind of unexpected effects.”

Yuuta stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide. Then, he smiled, and nodded, saying, “okay, I trust you.”

The moment he said that, Rikka sank her weight down on his girth, engulfing it wholly within herself.

Yuuta moaned immediately, his eyes wide and staring directly into Rikka as she adjusted her seat on top of him.

She giggled, and spread her legs enough to make sure his cock was fully entrapped within her pussy. “There we go, the spell has begun. Now we must perform the steps of the spell perfectly.”

Slowly and deliberately, Yuuta replied, “how do we do that?”

Raising herself up so that his cock pulled nearly all the way out of her pussy, she held herself in place for a moment, savoring the sensation of his flesh sliding against hers. “We are properly performing the somatic components right now,” she said, lowering herself to fully impale herself upon him again, gasping as she did so, “so we need only continue performing this motion, and the spell will complete.”

Yuuta frowned, even in spite of the obvious pleasure he was feeling. “I feel like I should be assisting with these motions.”

Rikka giggled again as she slowly slid up and down on top of him. “Then let me give you a task,” she said, grabbing his hands and bringing them up to her breasts. “There are some parameters you’ll need to fine-tune. Make careful micro-adjustments to make sure our energies remain balanced.”

Yuuta grinned and began gently twisting both of her nipples. “Like this?”

“Mmmm!” Rikka emitted, closing her eyes as she leaned back, still gently fucking him. “Very well done, Yuu—Dark Flame Master.”

A few minutes continued like this. Rikka wasn’t having shotgun orgasms like she’d had with his fingers, but as they made love, ‘performing their spell together’, she felt a closeness to Yuuta she’d never felt before. However close they were before that night, their act tonight truly felt like the culmination of their pact together.

“Servant of the Tyrant’s Eye,” Yuuta said, his breathing starting to get haggard. “I’d like to propose that, perhaps, there’s a more efficient set of Somatic motions we could be performing instead, that will enhance the potency of the spell.”

Rikka gasped, “Well, I’m willing to… entertain an alternate style, but what are you proposing?”

“Well…!”

As he said this, Yuuta suddenly leaned forwards to hug Rikka tightly to himself. Then, in one fluid motion, he rolled them both over, flipping Rikka onto her back, himself still hilted inside of her, as he let go of her.

“Hee!” Rikka emitted, delighted by the change in position, placing her now in the same position she’d been in when she had expected him to simply take her, after her clothes had come off.

“I believe this will be more highly effective at performing the spell!” Yuuta declared, beginning to directly piston himself in and out of her pussy.

Rikka began moaning rhythmically, her voice peaking each time his cock descended into her pussy. Her moan would go low the moment he was fully hilted inside her, and then as he retracted, preparing for the next push, she’d take a sharp breath, trying to absorb every last sensation she felt; the feeling of her vaginal walls yielding to his member; the gentle touches his fingers brought to her breasts.

The pure, unfiltered, love he expressed through his gentle smile.

She carefully wrapped her legs up around his body, making sure not to grip so tightly that he couldn’t continue to thrust in and out of her, and his expression got more intense as she did so, making it plain that this act improved his pleasure as much as it did hers.

“Yuu—Dark Flame Master,” Rikka panted, trying to control her moans. “Your performance of this ritual is most exemplary.” She put on a teasing expression, “it almost makes me wonder if this is not your first time performing this ritual!”

Yuuta chuckled, pinching her nipples again, softly, to trigger another moan from Rikka. “I have studied and practiced this sort of ritual many times by myself, but I’ve never had a partner to perform the steps with. How fortunate I am to be bonded to a partner that is herself so talented.”

Blushing at his admission, Rikka shook her head. “I too have only studied this ritual in a theoretical capacity, practicing on many a cold, lonely night, pining for a...” And at this, she began to tighten her legs, giving him less distance to pull out of her, keeping more of him hilted inside her at all time. “… Handsome, powerful sorcerer like yourself to perform alongside.”

He leaned in close to her ear, and whispered, pistoning slightly faster, “what sorts of rituals did you perform?”

Rikka began to buck her hips against him, feeling the ever familiar sensation of her pussy reaching the limits of her endurance. “I would… try to generate… my own Mana.”

“Tell me about how you did it.”

“Hmmn!” Rikka sharply moaned as she felt herself getting close to the edge. “I would… Remove any unnecessary layers of impedance between myself and the…”

Yuuta picked up speed. His cock was now frantically stretching and scraping her walls, safe only because of how thoroughly lubricated she was.

“… And the, uh, world, and I would…”

Her voice was cut off by a series of uncontrollable moans escaping her lips as Yuuta fucked Rikka with wild abandon.

“Yeah, that...” Yuuta whispered, “sounds like what I did.”

Rikka moaned in acknowledgement.

“But… Haah!” Yuuta continued, “this seems much more effective, right?”

“Yes.”

Despite Rikka’s leg lock on him, Yuuta was still managing to fuck in long enough strokes that with each thrust his cock would drive from just a tip grazing the inside of her pussy to fully engulfed, just barely shy of striking her cervix.

“Oh Rikka, I love you so much.”

Hearing those words, Rikka emitted a high-pitched moan, and realized she was past the point of no return. “Oh Yuuta,” she whispered, “I love you so much too, this feels so good, and I’m…”

Her pussy began to clench down.

“Yuuta I’m…!”

“Rikka I love you, and I can’t hold back anymore, I’m going to cum Rikka!” Yuuta yelled, their fucking now causing the bed to creak. “I’m going to cum inside you, and…!”

Lunging, Rikka grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him. Instinctively, their tongues leapt from their mouths, powerfully entangling, as their bodies both exploded in orgasmic delight and they screamed their unbridled passion into each other.

Bucking as hard as she could, Rikka’s pussy suckled mightily and hungrily upon Yuuta’s cock, which now was spewing forth blast after blast of his seed, filling the tiny remaining unfilled space inside of her, and immediately beginning to find its way out; some by way of seeping into her chemically protected womb; the rest by coating his cock and the upper walls of her vagina, eventually spilling out around the base of their union, indelicately leaving evidence of just how hard they’d loved each other.

Completely spent, Yuuta collapsed on top of Rikka, his lithe body draped over her, as his cock made a few feeble attempts to further spew any remaining substance inside of her. Rikka broke their intense tongue-on-tongue kissing to instead pepper a few more loving kisses along his cheek and neck, triggering a giggle from him with each soft, loving kiss.

“So… How was that…?” Yuuta asked, breathlessly, as Rikka was softly kissing his cheek.

Rikka wiggled her hips below him; his cock, even if now partially deflated, still en-lodged within her pussy. “I think… I think we performed the spell perfectly. Perhaps even more masterfully than those that originally created the spell!”

“Hell yeah we did!” Yuuta replied.

Rikka giggled, still wiggling her hips. “However, it is only a temporary spell. It will give us great comfort through the night, but come morning, if our fortress has not yet returned to fully functioning power, it may become necessary to… Reapply the spell.” She bit her lip. “What do you think?”

Yuuta responded by giving her some of his own little kisses along her chin and neck. “Yes… And perhaps it is incumbent upon us to continue to apply this spell as often as possible, even when the fortress has power, to ensure its, um. Fully functioning ability.”

He placed his hands on the bed to finally extract himself from her, and Rikka emitted a soft whine as they came apart from each other. He reached down to the side of the bed where their clothes had been discarded, and using the light from his phone, he identified his underwear and Rikka’s panties and picked them up.

When he tried to hand her underwear to Rikka, though, she simply shook her head, smiling mischievously. It was then that he noticed that she had her hand clamped down on her pussy, pinching her vulva together to keep herself from leaking. “I cannot wear that sort of garment,” she said quietly, “as it won’t keep the contaminated mana from flowing back out.”

Yuuta reached down to the floor again and found the shirt he’d been wearing under his pajamas, and stuck it under her butt, then tapped her hand with his to signal her to allow him access. After she moved her hand, Yuuta once again plunged his fingers into her pussy, although this time it was a steady, methodical motion to simply scrape his cum out of her with his fingers.

Rikka giggled, her eyes half-lidded. “I wasn’t going to make you clean my mana reservoir yourself.”

He simply replied by kissing her on the forehead.

Then, with enough of his cum removed from her, he wiped his hand on the shirt and folded it up, tossing it back onto the floor, before Rikka finally took her panties and pulled them onto herself. “Brr! They’re so cold...” Rikka lamented.

Then, the two of them wearing only their underwear, they cuddled up against each other, Yuuta’s bare chest against her bare back, his arm wrapped around her so that the back of his forearm grazed against her breasts, and as they lay next to each other in bed, Yuuta continued to softly, slowly kiss Rikka’s neck in various spots, causing her to wrap her hand around his.

Eventually, kept warm by their combined body heat and basking in the comfort of cuddling with their lover, Rikka and Yuuta fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one-shot, but I'm open to continuing this for a few more chapters if there's any good ideas for where to take it.


End file.
